Decisão
by Harada Misao
Summary: Yuuki está muito confusa, não sabia se deveria escolher ir embora com Kaname ou ficar na Classe Diurna com Zero.


**Decisão**

**Capítulo único**

_**Narrador por: Yuuki Kurosu**_

Tomar uma decisão é algo difícil, principalmente quando essa decisão envolve outras pessoas.

Quando sabemos que alguém vai sair ferido, quando essa decisão afetará nosso futuro.

Sempre foi difícil escolher entre preto e branco, doce e salgado, frio e calor, luz e trevas… Mas o mais difícil é escolher entre um homem e outro.

Conheço Zero desde muito pequena, mas conhecia Kaname desde muito antes. E pensar que ele é meu oniisan, e pensar que sempre corei quando ele se aproximava de mim.

Era como se ele despertasse algo em mim que estava morto, esquecido; e, de súbito, era realmente assim.

Quando Kaname devolveu minhas memórias de tudo o que aconteceu antes daquele dia, onde aquele vampiro tentara me atacar, finalmente algo dentro de mim despertara.

— O que eu faço? — perguntei sentada na raiz de uma árvore, minha mente estava muito confusa; queria Zero, mas queria ainda mais Kaname. — Quem devo escolher? — senti uma pontada em minha cabeça, talvez meu cérebro estivesse trabalhando demais para conseguir uma resposta.

— Escolha quem seu coração mandar — ouvi uma voz suave e calma dizer. Me virei e vi, escondido na sombra de uma árvore, Kuran Kaname —, só não se esqueça que eu sempre te amei, e sempre amarei, minha princesa — ele sorriu, um sorriso sincero, verdadeiro. Sim, ele sempre me amou e sofreu vivendo ao meu lado fingindo não termos nada em comum.

— Eu fui quem sempre te protegeu — a figura de Kaname sumiu quando outra voz apareceu, olhei para o outro lado e vi Kiryuu Zero me encarando. Seu rosto expressava fúria e incompreensão —, ele apenas mentiu, mentiu o tempo todo! — um sorriso maldoso se apossou dos lábios dele, era como se aquilo, aquela frase, o deixasse prazeroso.

— Não. — exclamei baixo, não era aquilo que ele estava falando. — Kaname apenas me protegeu, porque ele me amava. Ele apenas queria o meu bem! — conclui enrolando uma mecha do meu longo cabelo castanho no dedo indicador concentrada.

— Apenas queria o seu bem Yuuki — Kaname apareceu encostado em uma árvore ao meu lado esquerdo, a face serena transmitia tranquilidade e as palavras faziam minha cabeça trabalhar rapidamente, conseguia até ouvir o barulhinho das engrenagens rodando.

— Ele mentiu, te enganou o tempo todo! Fui eu quem fiquei do seu lado quando você mais precisou — Zero apareceu também encostado em uma árvore, só que do meu lado direito. Era como se eles estivessem tentando me ajudar a decidir.

— Não, Kaname estava lá quando mais precisei! — lembrei dele me salvando daquele vampiro nojento. Kaname sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo que eu não o visse.

— Yuuki… — Yori apareceu na minha frente sorrindo. — Você deve escolher quem você achar que te fará feliz! — quem me fará feliz? Eu era feliz quando estava com Zero, mas no fundo eu sempre pensava _nele_. — Lembre-se: o que esta em jogo é o seu futuro, se escolher o errado sofrerá mais pra frente! — sofrerei mais pra frente?

E, de repente, os três sumiram; era como se quisessem que eu me decidisse, e era isso que eu queria.

Zero sempre me ajudou muito, sempre esteve do meu lado. Contudo, Kaname sempre esteve no meu coração, não importava o que acontecia, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, até nas horas mais difíceis.

Abri os olhos encarando longamente o espelho, havia sido apenas um sonho, sonhei acordada. O espelho na minha frente refletia o que ele podia reletir.

Meus macios cabelos castanhos, agora lisos e abaixo da cintura, me deixavam com uma aparência ainda mais jovial. A pele de porcelana brilhava com suavidade. Meus olhos, agora em um castanho-avermelhado, refletiam toda a dúvida que existia no meu ser.

Me sentia forte, confusa, satisfeita. Meu lado vampírico estava desperto.

"_Aquele Zero apenas queria se aproveitar de você, Kaname em anos jamais se quer te tocou. _ _Ele sempre esperou o momento certo para tomar posse de seu sangue; não leva em conta o quanto ele lhe desejou e não pôde se saciar? Se aproveitou de outros sangues para não lhe sugar, mesmo sabendo que apenas o sangue de sua amada poderia saciá-lo?"_ Era o que meu lado vampírico dizia!

Ela estava certa, tinha total razão. Kaname se aguentou por muito tempo, e quando bebeu do meu sangue foi para fazer a transformação.

— Já esta pronta querida? — perguntou Kaname me abraçando por trás. Os braços longos e fortes envolveram minha cintura por cima do longo vestido negro que eu usava; ele era tão delicado comigo, me tocava como se eu pudesse, a qualquer momento, me despedaçar em pedacinhos impossíveis de se contar.

— Sim oniisan — exclamei me virando para ele, fiquei na ponta dos pés e toquei meus lábios nos dele com suavidade.

Seus braços contornaram minha cintura me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto eu envolvia seu pescoço com meus braços. Fora um leve roçar de lábios até o momento que ele tocou meu lábio inferior com sua língua aveludada.

Meu corpo estremeceu quando ele mordeu de leve meus lábios finos; corei levemente enquanto dava passagem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo, e foi o que ele fez.

Me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo enquanto explorava minha boca; um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo quando a língua dele tocou a minha, para logo depois se entrelaçarem.

Brincamos tocando uma língua na outra até decidirmos findar; nos afastamos milímetros para nos encarar. Os lábios dele estavam inchados, mas os meus deveriam estar ainda mais.

— Oniisan, beba! — sussurrei para ele, sorrindo sincera, ele arregalou por segundos os olhos.

— Tem certeza? — apenas assenti diante da pergunta, ele segurou com leveza meus cabelos e os afastou do meu pescoço alvo.

Lentamente aproximou seu rosto e beijou o local passando a língua, senti um arrepio passar por todo meu corpo, seus lábios se contraíram num sorriso ainda encostados em meu pescoço, a fúria me tomou.

O que ele esta fazendo? Me perguntei, mas no momento seguinte senti minha pele sendo rasgada por suas presas e meu sangue sendo tirado lentamente de mim.

Era deliciosa! A sensação de ter meu sangue sendo sugado era deliciosa e por segundos quis que ele o tomasse todo, mas se fizesse isso levaria junto minha vida. Lutando contra seu próprio Eu ele tirou os caninos de mim; senti minha pele se contorcendo e se fechando, Kaname beijou de leve o local onde mordera.

— Vamos? — perguntei ansiosa enquanto o encarava, as orbes avermelhadas sérias me fizeram hesitar por segundos por não saber o que se passava por baixo daqueles cabelos macios.

— Pretende ir comigo? — ele perguntou duvidoso, senti toda sua insegurança e sorri passando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Aproximei nossos lábios e os toquei levemente para logo em seguida responder:

— Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, oniisan — comentei divertida, ele sorriu enigmático e me roubou um selinho. Me afastei cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho, devia estar parecendo uma criança de 5 anos. Ele me estendeu a mão sorrindo.

— Vamos amor. — ele parecia ansioso. — A limusine nos espera — meu interior se encheu de euforia e meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso divertido, iria andar de limusine? Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele que a apertou fracamente.

— Sim — respondi e começamos a andar na direção da saída do prédio da Classe Noturna, sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Kaname segurou minha mão com mais força enquanto passávamos pelos grandes portões e caminhávamos lentamente até o automóvel preto. Com toda educação de um Kuran, Kaname abriu a porta sorrindo para que eu entrasse. Me ajudou a entrar e entrou logo em seguida.

— Direto para a mansão, Senhor Kuran? — perguntou uma voz masculina, uma janela negra nos separava do dono da voz. Deduzi que seria a voz do motorista.

— Sim, direto para a mansão — meu irmão ordenou e logo o carro estava se mexendo. Observei a face serena de Kaname, ele pareceria distraído, repentinamente colocou a mão no bolso do casaco, meus olhos seguiram seus movimentos sem hesitar.

Ele escondeu algo na manga da blusa e segurou minha mão direita, tirou a luva negra delicadamente e levou minha mão até seus lábios beijando a ponta dos meus dedos gélidos.

Sorriu tirando da manga da blusa algo brilhante e deslizou algo gelado pelo meu dedo anelar, logo depois se abaixando e beijando delicadamente o objeto.

Quando minha mão foi solta, uma curiosidade enorme invadiu meu corpo e imediatamente encarei o objeto em minha mão, ele sorria enquanto eu babava emocionada.

Um anel, de ouro branco e algumas pedras de diamante avermelhadas. Parecia ter custado uma fortuna! Com certeza era ouro e diamantes verdadeiros. Encarei aqueles olhos castanhos tão lindos maravilhada, Kaname era tão gentil e romântico que senti que era egoísta demais por não retribuir os carinhos.

Me inclinei sobre ele e toquei nossos lábios surpreendendo-o, Kaname me amava de tal forma que talvez eu não fosse capaz de retribuir, mas eu tentaria. Ele sorriu malicioso e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

E no final minha decisão foi a mais certa para meu coração: Kaname Kuran, aquele que atormentava meus sonhos de tal forma que me fazia amá-lo ainda mais.


End file.
